


Epidemia

by SanjikoBlackLeg



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amores no correspondidos, Angustía, Dolor por todas partes, M/M, Multi, Romance/Dolor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjikoBlackLeg/pseuds/SanjikoBlackLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sachi amaba a Penguin que amaba a Killer que amaba a Kid que amaba a Law que amaba a Sanji que no amaba a nadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epidemia

“Epidemia”

Sachi amaba a Penguin que amaba a Killer que amaba a Kid que amaba a Law que amaba a Sanji que no amaba a nadie.

Sachi se fue a Estados Unidos, Penguin al convento, Killer murió en un accidente, Kid se quedó de tío soltero, Law se murió de amor y Sanji se quedó con Zoro que no había entrado en la historia.

Sachi estaba enamorado, de eso no había duda alguna.

Lo sabía por el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de él, por el sudor que brotaba con apenas escuchar la voz de su amado, sus torpes movimientos le causaban muchas burlas de sus compañeros que carcajeaban con verlo caer, pero eso no le interesaba, Sachi sólo quería llegar hasta el ser que movía su mundo con unas palabras: Penguin era su nombre y estudiaba enfermería con él en la misma facultad, querían ser enfermeros, les gustaba cuidar de las personas y lo hacían cándidamente.

Sachi amaba a Penguin, pero lo hacía en secreto, lo venía haciendo así desde tiempo atrás, no porque quisiera, tampoco por gusto, si no por temor; el miedo de perder la “amistad” de Penguin lo mantenía en la frontera de ese sentimiento, no porque Penguin no le correspondiera, si no porque él ya tenía por quien ponerse nervioso al hablar, ya tenía por quien ser torpe al caminar y ya tenía por quien el sudor lo empapaba, cuando hablaba con Killer se presentaban todos los síntomas, Penguin ya padecía de la misma “enfermedad” que él , ese rubio era la causa de los tormentos de Sachi y, al mismo tiempo, era el amor de Penguin.

Penguin amaba a Killer, todo le gustaba en él, su larga y rubia cabellera, su delgado y fuerte cuerpo, su misteriosa personalidad que mantenía oculto una parte de su ser, y todo sus gustos los mantenía en secreto porque así como Killer era la desgracia de Sachi, Kid era desdicha de Penguin.

Killer amaba a Kid, ese nerviosismo parecía ser contagioso en ellos cuando, como en cadena, se juntaban en la entrada de la universidad, Killer no hablaba mucho, y menos aún cuando se acercaba a Kid, el pelirrojo de facciones crueles y bravías era la causa de sus delirantes sueños, ese pelirrojo le había robado el corazón, pero al igual que insecto, lo habían aplastado en el suelo y machacado ahí mismo; porque así como para Sachi, Killer era su pesar y para Penguin Kid era su tormento, Law era su cruel y agónico suplicio.

Kid amaba a Law, el moreno lo había enganchado por su porte y personalidad, la misma “enfermedad” mostraba sus síntomas cada vez que lo esperaba, en cada tiempo qué observaba su andar, con cada palabra o movimiento; Kid estaba enamorado, pero no diría nada, no por temor al que dirán si no por el temor a perderlo todo con un simple y sencillo enunciado. Y así como Killer era el tormento de Sachi, y Kid el suplicio de Penguin, Sanji era el calvario de Kid.

Law amaba a Sanji, ese rubio altanero y egocentrista era la “enfermedad terminal” de Law: él tampoco declaraba nada, sabía de antemano que él nunca correspondería, ese egocentrista sólo se amaba a sí mismo; era social por la carrera que había elegido —gastronomía— pero de eso a ser sociable había un largo trecho. Sanji era como “la porrista líder” de la universidad y como tal, era poseedor de la altanería y superioridad, de hay que nadie mereciera ser su “enfermedad”, por lo que no tenía ejecutor.

Sanji se amaba a sí mismo y lo dejaba en claro cuando convivía con ellos, porque aunque tuvieran carreras distintas, si eran conocidos, por eso era que Law no confesara nada, el rechazo limitaría su vida y él tenía demasiados planes en mente.

El tiempo pasó como suele hacerlo, pasando desapercibido, y cuando menos te lo esperas, miras atrás y notas que te has perdido, notas que no has conseguido nada de lo que querías, notas que ya perdiste todo lo que tenías.

Sachi miraba desde una ventana en su departamento —modesto— a una pareja de novios, caminando abrazados, iluminados por la tenue luz que brindaban las farolas de la calle.

Se había mudado a los Estados Unidos y lo hizo sin nunca declarar nada y ahora se sustentaba de fantasías felices—la mayoría de las veces— con él y Penguin como su pareja, había sido cruel consigo mismo por nunca atreverse a decirlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora vivía solo y para su trabajo, tanto se había absorbido, que la soltería lo aceptó y le brindó un hijo único llamado “Spot” un labrador de apenas seis meses y continuaría así hasta cuando la vida decidiera dejarlo igual que su amor: abandonado.

Un crucifijo colgando en la pared le recordaba su “enfermedad” y al mismo tiempo le recordaba la miseria que vivía el pobre Penguin día con día, el simple hecho de recapitular le punzaba el corazón, él habría dado TODO con tal de sacarlo a flote de ese tormentoso mar en el que había caído, pero ahora ya no había nada que hacer, solo continuar con su vacía existencia.

Penguin vivía en conflicto consigo mismo todos los días de su miserable vida. Unos días después de la gradación cito a su “mejor amigo” tenía algo que decirle y no podía esperar.

Decidió aguardar en el pórtico de su casa, después de la llamada a Killer, se sentó a imaginar; una vida plena era la que le esperaba al lado del rubio rebelde, se había propuesto confesar su “enfermedad” y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conservarlo a su lado.

Pasó una hora y Killer no llegaba, que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando se disfruta y Penguin disfrutaba de imaginarse de la mano de Killer, disfrutaba de visualizarse abrasado cada mañana al despertar con él, pero luego la preocupación, ya habían pasado mas de tres horas y Killer no llegaba, quizás la lluvia lo estaba atrasando, quizás el trayecto en motocicleta era mas lento por eso, esperanzadamente continuó aguardando por toda la noche, pero Killer nunca llegó.

 

Penguin terminó siendo enfermero certificado en un monasterio, los futuros sacerdotes estudiaban ahí eran sus pacientes habituales; la culpa le acuchillaba el corazón a diario y él se castigaba a sí mismo culpándose de todo, estaba padeciendo las secuelas de su “enfermedad”, aun así, sabía que nunca se recuperaría, Killer se había llevado su corazón con él a la tumba y junto con él su padecimiento, sin padecimientos no hay síntomas, ¿cierto? Y sin ellos ningún doctor lo podía ayudar. Penguin ahora se consolaba con antidepresivos y narcóticos que él mismo se recetaba con el único fin de seguir adelante, porque con él contaban unos cuantos, pero dentro de sí, sabía que con la menor oportunidad que tuviera, terminaría con su suplicio por su propia mano y sin ayuda alguna.

Killer había muerto tiempo atrás, terminó sus estudios de mecánica y planeaba seguir a Kid, tenía planes de esforzarse al máximo, ganar mucho dinero y cuando tuviera lo que él consideraría, fuera lo suficiente para Kid, declarársele y vivir juntos, cuando menos como amigos, Kid estaba muy apegado a él y su sobrina Bonney, por lo que Killer supuso que aceptaría.

Una llamada de su “mejor amigo” le despertó de sus planes, al parecer tenía algo importante qué decirle, y aunque la lluvia hiciera el trayecto lento iría hacia él.

Con sus pensamientos fijos en Kid y todos sus planes bien desarrollados se dirigió a casa de Penguin.

Un relámpago iluminó la carretera, que ya de por si, estaba en mal estado, pudo haber dicho que iría al día siguiente, pero era Penguin y lo estimaba demasiado, un pozo profundo fue lo que la luz destellante le mostró, un giro rápido fue necesario; Killer derrapó con todo y motocicleta y hasta la falda del cerro —que era rodeado por la carretera— estrellándose contra las filosas rocas, destajando y golpeando su cuerpo, hiriéndolo gravemente.

En sus pensamientos Kid lo abrazaba y lo consolaba ayudándolo con su agonía, Killer sabía que no saldría de esa, las lagrimas de decepción se confundieron con la lluvia, su casco se había rompido con el impacto dejando su rostro expuesto al agua que caía sobre él, se sentía un cobarde por no haberse confesado en su momento y justo en ese momento estaba por decepcionar a su mejor amigo, que seguramente lo seguía esperando en el pórtico de su casa. “No, esto no me puede pasar a mí”, pensaba al arrastrarse entre las rocas, lodo y agua. No logró hacer mucho, la vida se escapó de él dejándolo tirado en un charco, su cuerpo se quedo estancado entre agua, tierra y sangre. Killer murió solo y la noche parecía llorarle.

 

Kid respondió a su teléfono, Penguin hablaba o mas bien trataba de…

Los sollozos le impedían hablar claro y conciso, por fin después de unos minutos logró dar la noticia. Kid no lo creía, apenas en la mañana había hablado con Killer, le había compartido sus planes, incluso Killer le había dicho que estaba determinado a llevarse a su sobrina Bonney con él ¿Quién cuidaría de la pequeña ahora? Sólo tiene tres años y Killer era su único familiar. Kid se preocupaba por la niña, porque siendo el “mejor amigo” de Killer sabia de las preocupaciones del mismo hacia la pequeña.

En el funeral de Killer se constató lo que ya sabía, nadie más cuidaría de la chiquilla.

Con su maestría ya obtenida y estando por obtener un trabajo seguro y fortuito, decidió sacrificar todo eso por el bienestar de la pequeña niña. Esa chiquilla de cabellera rosa que no paraba de llorar, le rompía el corazón, cosa que ya era imposible, sus sentimientos por Law, su “enfermedad” también era incurable no había nada que hacer si su corazón ya estaba muerto ¿no? Y ahora con la perdida de Killer, todo se iba directo al demonio.

 

Para que su vida no fuera ya en vano —por completo— adoptó a la pequeña y después del sepulcro se la llevó a vivir con él, pasaba a dejarla al preescolar e iba por ella, optó por aclimatar su casa para taller, de esa manera la cuidaría como él sentía era debido, no sabía ni que carajos hacer con una pequeña enana, pero no defraudaría a Killer.

“Que tonto había sido” pensaba mucho en esas palabras “Sí le hubiera dicho a Law, ahorita estaría con él” ese era su sermón diario, su pregonar que a imitación de flotador le ayudaba a continuar. Ahora ya no tenía más caminos, se resignó a vivir por y para la pequeña, además aunque quisiera hacerlo, Law estaba fuera de su toque, ahora compartía terreno con Killer y eso le causaba un sentimiento mezclado: celos con arrepentimiento; también funcionaban como su motor y combustible, el imaginarse que después se reuniría con ellos sin importar donde estuvieran, —Si el cielo o el infierno— lo impulsaba a continuar, sus depresiones ahora eran interrumpidas por una dulce vocecilla llamándolo “Tío”, no tenía mas remedio por lo pronto y por unos años, cuidaría de la pequeña, como un pago a su mejor amigo por haber estado a su lado mientras lentamente perdía a Law a causa de su obsesión.

Law tenia ya un año de haber muerto, su manía por Sanji lo había consumido por completo hundiéndolo en la miseria, drogas e incluso prostitución.

Sanji nunca lo rechazó, ya que él nunca se le declaró, el rubio era ajeno a todo mal estar del moreno no porque así fuera su querer, si no porque según Kid, Law estaba bien y no necesitaba de Sanji pero las mentiras caen por su propio peso.

Law ya estaba completamente perdido en ese mundo y quien lo trataba de recuperar era Kid; pero Law estaba harto de ser siempre ignorado por Sanji, el dolor de ser “invisible” ante él lo mataba lenta y dolorosamente, el sentirse usado por alguien más le brindaba un poco de falsa paz ó eran acaso ¿todas la drogas lo que le hacían sentirse así? Cualquiera que fuese el caso, todo era consecuencia de su amor a Sanji, su “enfermedad” lo llevó al suicidio.

Law no pudo con su dolor de “nunca encajar”, no pudo seguir adelante sin tener a Sanji para él, no supo sacar valor de nada más teniendo a su espalda a un joven que daría todo por él no supo discernir eso, siempre sintiéndose sólo terminó por aislarse en su departamento, abandonó todo súbitamente, cortó toda comunicación son esa pandilla y se encerró a sufrir con la soledad como compañera.

Arto de todo, se colgó en su baño con un cinturón y sólo para estar seguro o por si acaso, se cortó las muñecas vaciando su sangre en el piso.

Su casero lo encontró dos días después, avisó a sus amigos para continuar con todo el ritual del velorio y sepulcro; Kid se sintió morir al ver el féretro ser cubierto por la tierra, el daño estaba hecho y no había modo de repararlo.

Para Sanji fue duro, pero encontró algo que ni buscaba, mas bien, algo perdido se encontró con él; se contagió de la “enfermedad” que tenía a todos sus amigos infectados, Sanji se enamoró, la diferencia fue que él si obtuvo la cura.

Sanji con su enorme ego, fue flechado por Zoro, un instructor que lo desafió, pelearon por un tiempo, pero en esas peleas se entendieron mutuamente, esas peleas no eran nada más que la fachada a sus verdaderos sentimientos, mientras por fuera se maldecían, internamente se dedicaban palabras llenas de amor mutuo, en sus confrontaciones físicas siempre quedaron empatados, pero a final de cuentas Sanji ganó, porque Zoro le correspondió, ellos hicieron publico su amor no había necesidad de esconder nada.

Cuando Law supo de la relación de Sanji se perdió por completo y se suicidó; Kid murió por dentro, pero se mantuvo sobreviviendo; Killer sufría, pero apoyaba a Kid; Penguin agonizaba, pero se mantenía cerca; Sachi apenas sobrevivía, pero actuaba como si nada. Todos con el mismo padecimiento y todos sin vacuna.

Porque la cura era la decisión y Sanji era decidido. Por eso cuando comenzó a invadirse del aberrante virus, él se decidió, él se confesó, y sobre todo, decidió mantenerse al lado de Zoro sin importar la decisión, al final Sanji tuvo suerte, porque el joven de cabellera verde le correspondió.

Así había sido desde hacia más de dos años, incluso había días en que Sanji le preguntaba:

— ¿Qué habrá sido de nuestros compañeros de Uní?

—Quien sabe, pero te aseguro que todos están bien, cada uno tenía un camino elegido.

—Si, supongo que tienes razón.

Y así continuarían por el resto de su vida, porque ellos estaban destinados a seguir juntos sin importar que, con todos sus males combinados y con todos los síntomas que pudieran tener, Zoro era la cura de Sanji y Sanji era la enfermedad de Zoro y al ser los únicos infectados, no había necesidad de buscar vacuna…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
